Terror
by Luxanna D
Summary: AU. Anna is traveling with a group of survivors (from an expedition that went wrong) who are trying to find and kill the beast that murdered their friends. Anna has a different idea. She's not so sure that it was a 'beast' that did this, and she doesn't think it needs to be killed. (Story told through Anna's journal entries. Elsanna, but not incest).
1. Entry 1

It was a faint sound. No one heard it but Kristoff, I'm sure, but he was still adamant about it. He turned around, raising a hand to halt the group.

His eyes fierce and alert, not glazed over with exhaustion like mine. He pressed his mouth into a thin line, taking a look around.

"Did you hear that?" He addressed the group, but most of us just gave each other sidelong glances as we all shook our heads in a negative affirmation.

Kristoff closed his eyes and raised his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples with his middle finger and thumb. He then pulled down his face mask and wiped his mouth before pulling it back up and shaking his head.

"There was a noise," he said, after the painfully awkward moment of silence.

My captain stepped forward. Jackson is his name. His is a big man, with not many brains, but that isn't his role in the expedition. He hunts things down. He tracks them. He's a killer.

That was his role.

"Maybe we should git 'er move on it, boy. Night comin' in soon." Jackson spoke, and everyone listened. At this point our minds were too tired to think on their own, so our bodies just blindly followed orders.

We all took a step at the same time, and we all went down at the same time.

The sound that Kristoff had heard was the sound of the ice cracking. The step we took was our downfall.

Literally.

The ground caved in and we all started going down. Scientists, soldiers, everyone went down in a cascade of snow and darkness. We had no idea where we were falling, and no way of knowing if we would survive, or at least I didn't.

There was a loud thud, which I took to be the sound of us all hitting the ground at the same time. Then there were spikes, and screams… a flash of light, and I was not one hundred percent certain, but I thought I saw blood.

Then I turned to my right and I saw _her_.

I'll never forget how she looked. Cold blue glowing eyes, platinum-blonde hair, and a shimmering blue dress with a flowing cape. Her hair was draped over her shoulder in a braid and her arms were wrapped around her torso.

She was afraid. That, I am sure of.

I tried to speak to her but her eyes widened and she took a step back. Then, like an idiot, I blinked. When I opened my eyes she was gone and in her place a wall of snow. A wall of snow that hadn't been there before.

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or if I had just seen the spirit that the people of Arendelle like to call 'Ice'.

I felt something grab my arm and I quickly snapped around to find myself face to face with Kristoff.

"Are you okay," he yelled into my face. I just nodded. He then flipped me around and grabbed my backpack. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

There _was _blood. A lot of it. There were also ice spikes everywhere.

Kristoff looked at me and lowered his face mask. "The beast is here and I'm gonna take it out no matter what."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he just walked away. I don't think what we're looking for is a _beast_.

But I guess I should start from the beginning.


	2. Entry 2

My name is Anna Stronman. I walked into the expedition -nicknamed "Terror" as a joke- head quarters, packed and ready to go- or so I thought.

A man walked toward me and he said, "They like to call her Ice."

I asked how he knew it was a woman, and he told me, "Lis'n eer Ah-nah, she ain't neither man nor woman- but when I git to 'er, I'm gonna make 'er my bitch."

That was my Captain. I didn't know it at the time, and I'm still confused as to how he knew my name.

I'm just a scientist. I didn't come here to kill anything. I came here because I thought whatever we found -man, beast, or woman- could have important scientific merit.

How else could it be causing this winter?

It was really just a legend, and it came in many flavors. The gist of it being that some sort of spirit lives in the Mountain, and 'It best not be disturbed, lest you want an eternal winter', as my Father would put it.

The thing is, it isn't just a legend to the people of Arendelle. This winter spirit is a very real thing- and people _never _go in these mountains… at least not until we got more than two feet of snow in July.

I wasn't originally supposed to be a part of this expedition, but being a woman of science I was, and still am, both curious and skeptical. I thought maybe there was some phenomenon causing this… but spirit? That was just ridiculous.

"My name is Jackson," he said, introducing himself like an afterthought. Interrupting my thoughts.

I extended my hand, ready to introduce myself to him, but I realized he already knew my name. I just left my hand hanging there, instead, hoping he'd shake it so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

He didn't.

"There's a couple 'er rules," he continued, "-but the most important is ter try not ter stray away from the group. If Ice catches ya, she ain't gone be that nice. She's a cold-hearted beast."

That was rule number one, that I learned on day number one.

Now that I know what Ice really is… or now that I think I know… I'm not so sure I want to face her with the group. They want to kill, but I think there may be another way.

I think she's just afraid.

Anyway, how would he know? It's not like he's ever seen her before.


End file.
